Coco's lost heart
by Sagnarel
Summary: This fanfic is centered on Coco, my favorite character in the rwby universe. I think she deserve more than what we see in the serie. I only invented one character for the story, so it should be pretty easy to understand. Keep in mind that i am french, there may be a few errors. Anyway, i hope you enjoy I started to wrote it before the end of season 3, so there is a few problems to
1. Chapter 1

\- … And to finish our visit, here is our training room; Says professor Ozpin. As you can see, some of our students are actually training.

Ruby moved her eyes from the fight taking place under her nose. It was pretty boring, But a new face just appeared and … Weiss was already running towards the new woman. She seemed to be in her mid fourties with her long blond hair. Her white clothes shows that she was from Atlas, she must be a VIP.

\- Good afternoon, Doctor Says the young girl. I am surprised to see you in Beacon.

\- I'm glad to see you too, Weiss Shnee. Who is fighting ?

\- Hum …

She looked back at the fight. Oh right, it was Cardin Winchester and his whole team of CRDL versus a second year student.

\- And the girl is Coco Adel from team CFVY, Finished the doctor. I saw here during the Vytal festival tournament.

She took a few seconds to look at the fight. It was a simple one versus four, the rest of team CFVY was looking at their leader. The girl definitly had the upper hand, even if fighting with only a bag seemed pretty weak against the blades and the mace of her opponents. Anyway, Cardin Winchester was the only one still fighting.

Ozpin went down to talk to Goodwitch who was supervising the fights.

\- Why is she facing first year students ? The doctor asked Weiss.

\- Well she said her fighting style works against dumb grimms, but not trained hunters.

First year students didn't seems to be a worthy challenge, but Coco never liked Cardin. At least he is her favorite punching ball.

\- It is always impressive to see huntsmen fight, Says the scientist. Is here little handbag her machine gun ?

\- Yep.

\- She must be really good, it's not a simple sword or gun she made.

Ruby, who was really bored by the fight decided to see what her friend was doing.

\- Helloooooooooooooo ! I'm Ruby Rose, and you are ?

\- Are you dumb, Ruby ?! She is one of Atlas greatest mind ! The world's greatest aura expert ! You should know her !

\- Huuu … Dunno.

Calvin Winchester was charging Coco again while Weiss was screaming on her team leader.

\- This is Françoise Deschamps ! _(pronounce « dai chan »)._

For a split second, Coco's attention was drawn away from the fight. When she came back, Winchester was already on her.

The young woman jumped back, but the mace brushed against her belly, riping her belt off by the same way

Coco's bag fell on the ground. She sweared and rised her arm to stop the fight.

But she didn't had enough time.

Calvin striked strongly into her chest, making her fly away while the siren was screaming. The fight was finished.

\- Hell, I won ! Screamed Winchester.

Then he saw that his opponent wasn't getting up. Someone was even calling for a doctor. Ozpin and Goodwitch where already leaning on her.

\- Hey ? What's the problem ?

It was Ozpin who responded.

\- When you striked, her aura had just disapeared ! It was not protecting her !

\- What ? That's preposterious, I barely touched her !

\- Shut up for god's sake ! She is deadly wounded !

Weiss took a look back at Deschamps, she seemed really shocked by what happened.

\- Doctor ? Are you okay ?

\- Yes, I … I just need a moment.

Ruby whispered to her friend.

\- If she is a doctor, why don't she takes care of Coco ?

\- She is not that kind of doctor.

Velvet found herself almost criying when she saw her friend took buy the medics. Then she heard a ring tone. Coco always give her her phone before training.

She unlocked it and saw a "mom" written on it.

\- I am sorry, She answered, but Coraline cannot answer you …

Right up the stairs she saw the doctor Deschamps, blankly staring at the faunus. She had a phone in her hand.

\- … right now …

* * *

Weeks before, during the Vital festival, Velvet was looking for her leader. Coco had disapear right after her fight against Mercury and Emerald. It took here a few moments to find her. To hear her in fact.

"She is on here phone, I shouldn't disturb here."

\- Mom stop worrying, i'm studying right now !

"What ?"

\- Of course I saw the fight, but I have some work to do.

The faunus curiosity was too strong. She discreetly took a look at her friend who was on talking on her phone. Velvet's rabbit hear even allowed her to hear both the women talking.

\- I already told you that this girl, Coco, looked like me. You are not going to call me everytime you see her, do you ?

\- Yes, excuse me Coraline. I couldn't help but be scared when I saw her being hurt.

"Coraline ?"

\- It's okay, don't worry. By the way, why are you looking at the festival ? I though you never liked it.

\- I still don't like it, but a lot of people I know and work with are here. Especially a young girl I helped with her semblance. You may have saw her, Penny Polendina.

\- The gingerhead ? Yeah, she was impressive. Listen mom, I need to go right now. I have an important exam tomorrow.

\- Okay, don't forget to call me.

\- Of course, mom. Bye.

Coco sigh and shut her phone. Then she saw her teammate.

\- For god sake, don't tell me you heard everything !

\- Well … most of it, "Coraline". Does your mother know that you are studying at beacon ?

\- Nope, but she will never leave Atlas. And when I go back I use different clothes, no sunglasses and my natural hair color.

\- Soooooooooo … where are you studying "officialy" ?

\- A science school, I don't even remember its name. Please Velvet, don't tell anyone what you just heard, okay ?

The young faunus nodded.

\- And don't worry, she will know. But only when i'll have graduated.

* * *

The Beacon's doctor closed the door behind him and look at the people who were waiting news about the wounded.

\- Miss Coco Adel is out of danger for now, but she will need further cares later.

\- How is she ? Asked Velvet.

\- Well … she broke her shoulder and four of her ribs, and i'm effrayed her heart is severly hurt. I think she will need a regulator for her heart, otherwise there is a high risk of heart attack.

Françoise Deschamps stayed silent the whole time. Ozpin joined her, followed by Goodwitch.

\- Doctor, I think we need to talk about Coraline's futur … and also her past.


	2. Chapter 2

The leader of team CFVY entered her mother's car. She waved her hand at her friends before the vehicule started. Her chest was full of pain and her other arm in a sling because of her severed shoumder, but at least she was alive.

For a few minutes none of the women talked. It was Françoise who broke the silence.

\- Okay, can you at least explain me what was going through your head when you went to beacon academy ? Lying to your whole family for years ?

\- Maybe the idea of becoming a huntress ?

\- Don't be stupid, you can't become a huntress.

\- Well, I held it pretty well for three years.

\- And you almost died during a single training session.

\- It was an accident !

\- That's the main problem ! Huntsmen are huntsmen because they can take the most powerful blows without a scratch ! I believe that is not your case.

\- I know, it all comes from the aura.

Coco stayed silent. She knew exactly what her mother was talking about. The docteur Deschamps is an expert in everything that concerns aura and semblance.

\- You know like me that you don't have aura, Coraline. I made the test myself ! I don't have any aura, and neither do you.

\- I know, but how do you think I can carry a machinegun-wallet with just one hand, bashing grimms and students with it ?

The car stopped because of the traffic jam. Coco put her feet on the dashboard and took a look outside. It was raining.

\- Are you telling me that you made an artificial aura generator without help when you were fifteen ?

\- I was fourteen when I finished it.

\- Get your feet out of here ! What you are saying makes no sense.

\- Well my dear mom was always taking work home with her. The kind of books and documents that teach lots of things about aura. Ho and you always let some tools and gears at home.

The doctor was speechless.

\- It was in my belt, Coco finished. I lost its protection when it fell.

\- How … how did you do that ? We are trying to make something like that since years ! You are talking about the next step in human evolution ! How did you do that ?

\- I don't know, I simply made it. I made it half instinctively, like my weapon.

\- But if this generates an aura, it can not enhance your strengh with a fingersnap.

\- The metal in the belt allow the aura to generate trhough my body. At least I understand this part.

\- This is incredible ! I need to see that belt !

\- No.

\- What ?

The car moved a little forward.

\- If I give you my belt you are gonna use it, recreate it, give it to the General Ironwood, use its techonology to enhance your damn paladins … And it is not exhaustive !

\- Coraline, don't be stupid ! That technologie could change the world !

\- Like the paladins, especially when the white fang uses it !

\- Coraline, face reality ! You can't become a huntress ! Not with your heart, I talked with professor Ozpin. You can't come back, even with a regulator.

\- Then i'm gonna make it myself.

\- Don't be stupid.

\- Good idea ! Coco answered while opening the passenger door.

She jumped out of the car despite the rain and the calls of her mother.

\- Coraline, where are you going ?

\- Somewhere where I can follow my dreams.

The doctor followed her outside.

\- Can't you at least wait until we get home ?

\- No, your home is in Atlas and mine is at Beacon ! You don't seem to understand that ! I have moved, I have changed ! Coraline Deschamps has become Coco Adel. I am not your little girl anymore, I have grown up, I have friends, I have responsibilites in my team. I'm sick of this ! I …

She couldn't finish her sentence. Coco felt herself falling on her knees, her heart seemed to be randomly beating, each time causing a terrible pain in her chest.

She couldn't even stand up or scream when her mother held her in her arms. Despite the rain, it felt warm. Just a mother and her daughter, without needing to say anything.

After a few moments, the young girl felt her heart calm down. The pain had finally fade away.

For now.

Coco pushed away her mother and get up on her feet. She was shaking.

\- How do you feel ?

\- Alive, at least.

\- You see why I am effrayed for you ? It was not a grimm or even a rogue hunter. That was your own heart that almost killed you.

\- And it wouldn't have happened if a girl didn't randomly scream your name during a training session. Can you understand that my friends are here, my life is here. I don't care that I may die, this is how I want to live.

Françoise sighed and the two went back in the car.

\- I am going to talk with professor Ozpin this evening.

\- Yeah, about the fact I may die at any moment.

\- Don't say things like that ! He cares about you. He wanted to know how you feel, and how I fell about it.

\- Excuse me, but you also want to use my technologie to enhance your goddamn robots !

\- Yes, but not the paladin ! I was thinking about somethinbg else.

Coco raised an eyebrow while her mother was continuing.

\- Do you remember Penny Polendina ?

\- What happened was pretty hard to forget.

\- It was much more than a simple robot, she was generating her own aura. The project had to ... evolve after the events, but i cannot tell you anything more. Anyway, you see what i mean.

The young huntress couldn't say a word. She was thinking about all the possibilities that offers such powers.

\- Why are you here ? She finally ask. You never left Atlas before.

\- Well … I have to do here, with the army. General Ironwood convinced me to come, and I wanted to see you too. A friend gave me his house outside of the city for a few weeks, but first I landed at beacon, I am gonna work in that place with the Atlas delegation.

"A house outside of the city … what if … "


	3. Chapter 3

Ozpin was typing on his computer when Françoise Deschamps entered his office. He got up to greet her, the woman looked like she was lost. He took his cane and get up of his chair.

\- Good evening, doctor, I am glad to see you. How is your daughter ?

\- She is not well … Like I though, her aura came from an artificial generator, from her belt in fact, but …

\- Do you think it could be a creation from our ennemis.

\- No, I don't think. She says she used most of my work from when I was working on our little Penny. Coraline has always been very intelligent.

\- Clever girl, but what does she wants to do now ?

\- Unsurprisingly, she still wants to become a huntress.

\- Impossible. We could have make an exception, she is a very good student, but it is too dangerous for her to stay at beacon with her heart in such a state.

The doctor didn't know what to answer. In fact, she didn't even know what she wanted.

And what if …

\- What if we made her a new aura generator ?

\- I beg your pardon, doctor ?

\- Coraline is very intelligent, and she will never give up. Why not follow her … and if we let her alone, she may do something stupid or dangerous.

This time it was Ozpin who didn't knew what to say.

\- Well that sounds like a fun idea ! Says a man's voice from the other side of the office.

\- Doctor, allow me to introduce Qrow Branwen, one of my best huntsmen …

The newcomer opened a little bottle et drank it.

\- … Despite some nasty habits; The professor finished.

\- If your girl, Coraline, is as strong-headed as you say, she may already be doing something stupid, or dangerous.

\- Well excuse me if I don't have cameras to spy on my own daughter !

\- But you have a phone. Why not call her and just say something like "what have you done ?!". I'm sure the answer would be amusing to hear.

Coco was working in her room when her phone started ringing. It was her mother.

\- Hi, having fun ?

\- Coraline, what have you done ?

\- Hu … excuse me ?

\- You do not seem to hear me very well, what have you done ?

\- Okay, calm down. Your secretary is not really smart, it was really too easy. You won't have problems, I swear !

\- What ?! You called my office ?

\- Yes … they didn't called you back ?

\- …

The young girl sighed. "That was dumb !"

\- Well played, you got me.

\- Answer my question, what have you done ?

\- I called your office, told them your phone died and that you needed the file on Penny Polendina.

\- And they believed you ?

\- I told you they weren't really smart, and we are a lot alike.

\- Okay … just don't do something stupid until I come back, okay ? I'll be here soon and we are going to talk.

\- Don't worry, I got plenty to read. It's very interesting by the way, you made a lot of progress in three years.

Doctor Deschamps Shut down her phone and fell on one of the chairs. She took the flask from Qrow's hand.

\- I need a drink ! Pouah ! What the hell is that.

\- My own recipe.

\- Disgusting, but I believe that's the idea.

\- So, what is Coco doing ? Ozpin asked.

Françoise explained with a few words. The mother and the doctor had the same idea in fact, but they didn't reacted in the same way.

\- I guess we cannot stop her, so we will have to help. It is too dangerous to let her do that alone. Especially with such sensitive informations.

\- I know, professor. That's why I am asking for your help.

Ozpin stood silently.

\- No one is forcing you to do that doctor.

\- Coraline is ready, and so am I.

The professor made another pausze.

\- Come on Ozpin ! Qrow says. We all know you want to give it a try ! The greatest aura expert in the world and her daughter working to make the next step in humankind !

Ozpin heaved a sigh and nodded.

\- Do as you wish, you are free after all.

Three weeks later, Velvet entered the garage where she found Coco. Her arm was no longer in a sling, she seemed to be working on her weapon.

\- Hi, how do you feel.

\- Like someone who is gonna have heart surgery to put an aura generator directly into it.

\- Don't worry, it is gonna be ok.

\- It doesn't really help to just say that.

\- Well … you made it with your mother, who may be the greatest aura expert in the world, or Atlas at least, so …

\- Right. Anyway, what brings you here Velvet ? I don't see the boys.

\- We have a mission, Fox and Yatsuhashi are preparing it and I wanted you to know it. We are gonna be in the wild for maybe weeks. We won't be here for your surgery, sorry.

\- That's ok, don't worry.

The faunus took a look on the weapon Coco was working on.

\- Can you carry it without your belt, I mean your aura.

\- No, it's too heavy.

\- By the way, how did you made it work ? A gun that size into a little bag.

Coco found herself smiling.

\- I don't even know. It just works, like the aura generator. I do it half instinctively, unlike mom …

\- Yeah, I see … Anyway, I have to go back to the boys. We are leaving soon.

\- Good luck for your mission.

Velvet waved her hand a last time before running away to her mission. Coco responded, then found herself falling onto her chair.

\- Coraline, we have to go … are you alright ?

Coco nodded, then sighed.

\- I'm okay, it's just … my team went on a mission … without me. I feel a little depressed.

\- Don't worry, I am sure your friends are feeling the same thing.

\- Well that's comforting, thank you !

Françoise cheked her watch.

\- Coco, I understand what you are feeling, but we have to go.

\- Yes of course … wait, what did you said ?

\- Nothing special.

\- No … you called me Coco … Like dad.

The young girl found herself smiling again.


	4. Chapter 4

Doctor Françoise Deschamps opened the door and glanced at the window. It was large window, allowing her to see the operating theater. The Beacon's hospital allow the familly to look at the surgery, but most of the people don't really want to see it.

After a few minutes, two people entered the room, she recognized the first one as being Ozpin, but she didn't knew the second. It was a young girl, probably a huntress in training.

\- So doctor ? How is it going ?

\- It will start soon, professor. I though she would be happy and excited about the … operation. But she looked … hesitating, I think she is as scared as me.

\- Getting an heart surgery is no easy task.

The surgeons came in the operating block. He looked at the regulator, then glanced at Ozping with an inquiring look. The profesor answered with a nod and the doctor started to work on the inconscious Coco who just appeared with the nurses.

\- By the way doctor, allow me to introduce to you our most impressive first year student: Pyrrha Nikos. You may have already recognized her.

Doctor Deschamps didn't really answered, more concerned about the fate of her daughter.

\- But you may also know her as our next season maiden.

This time Françoise had a reaction.

\- Excuse me, but why do you tell me this ? I wasn't supposed to know who she was, you were only using my reaserches …

\- We do this as a proof of trust, but I think she can also help your daughter.

The redhaired girl spoke.

\- During our training, I helped my team leader who was having difficulties with his own semblance. I can sense thepower in people. I … I think I will be able to help Coco, after that.

* * *

\- Close your eyes and let my aura guide you.

Coco obeyed and felt Pyrrha's hands on her forheads. At first, there was nothing, but she felt something happening. Something was awakening, deep inside her heart, into her very soul.

Then she felt like her entire body was burning.

The young girl opened her eyes and Pyrrha saw a brief flash of light into the hazel eyes.

\- So ? Did it worked ? The redhead asked.

Coco nodded.

\- Yes, I can feel it.

\- It felt … really strange, I did the same thing on Jaune, but … your power is so different … it feels unatural.

\- I can live with that.

The brown haired girl went to a table where was wating her little black and gold bag. She took it then raised it above her head.

\- God, you can't imagine how good it is to just be able lift that bad boy !

\- Why ? I saw you do it hundred of times.

The machinegun flew flew across the garage to land into Pyrrha's hands. The girl fell on the ground.

\- Okay, didn't expected it to be that heavy.

With the help of her own aura, she got up.

\- Thank you Pyrrha, I don't think I could have found it without you.

\- Glad I helped.

The weapon came back to Coco's hands.

\- But there is something else … Yours feels really anormal, I already told you that, but it also seems … incomplete. I unlocked a part of it, but the rest is still locked away.

Coco swang her bag around her.

\- Don't worry, what I have is enough for now.

She smiled and started to breath heavily. She felt a terrible pain under her ribs.

\- Enough to go back to Beacon, to my team … I just need a moment …

She sat down and put her hand on her chest, waiting for her heart to calm down.

\- How do you feel ? Your heart, I mean.

\- … I'm okay … the regulator is not fully ready yet, but it's going to be better in a few days, don't worry.

* * *

A week later, the roar of the machinegun could be heard in the whole house. The doctor was filling her drink of aspirin and a little water when Pyrrha entered.

\- Good afternoon … Are you okay, doctor ?

The woman dranked the whole glass and sighed before answering.

\- Yes … I am just wandering when she will run out of ammo, and when my headache will go away.

\- Well … that's a good question … I am going to see her.

Françoise nodded her head before putting it into her hands.

The young red headed huntress went to the garage where she found team CFVY's leader training. we couldn't even compare the wall to cheese because there was simply no more wall. At least she stopped shooting and smiled to her friend.

\- Hi, Pyrrha, how are you today ?

\- Pretty good, thank you. I see that you are training

The gigantic weapon turned back into the little black bag.

\- yep, thanks to you, I can finally carry my minigun.

\- Yes, but I think your mother is not as happy about that …

Coco looked surprised.

\- I think I should slow down a bit. Wanna go for a walk ?

\- Yeah sure.

The two girls went out the house and headed to a little forest. It was a calm place where Coco had found herself walking a lot of times. She didn't talk for a long moment, it was Pyrrha who started the conversation.

\- Ho, I almost forgot ! Team CFVY is coming back from their mission today ! Their plane will land in a few hours.

\- Awesome ! I can't wait to see them.

\- And how are you ? You think your state allow you to go back to beacon ?

\- I feel better than ever. You can't imagine how it feels to go from a little belt to something inside my heart. I don't care if it is as powerful as yours, but it is so much better than what I had before.

\- And your heart ?

\- It works well, thank you. It just took a few days for the regulator to kick in.

\- But why did you come to beacon without any power ?

\- Well … it's a rather complicated story.

Coco sat on a tree stump.

\- My father was a huntsman, no big surprise, the dream for a little girl. Except the fact that grimms are vicious and likes to take fathers away. I was seven when I last saw him.

Pyrrha sat near her friend.

\- a few years later, mom and I made the test, and saw that I didn't have any kind of aura. I was a normal person, like I was twelve, she started to bring back documents from her work. She greatly prefers paper over computer when she can.

\- And you made your belt aura generator from scratch ?

\- We can say that. After two years of work, I finally made it. I worked hard to obtain a place outside of the country. For mom I was studying science.

\- She never saw anything ?

\- I don't think. When I come back to Atlas, I used to wear a dress and my hair was taking back its original color … I still cannot believe she trusted me. I even told her that "Coco Adel" was a random girl that happens to look like me.

\- It must be the sunglasses.

\- Maybe … she didn't even remembered that "Coco" was the nickname dad gave me.

\- And why the machinegun ? You must be the only huntress I know that prefers ranged combat over melee fighting.

\- Well, the belt protects me, but has its flaws. I try to avoid melee combat, so I need a powerful ranged weapon. And I don't like getting dirty.

"Powerful … you can say that. Ripping nevermores and deathstalkers at hig speed !"

Suddenly Pyrrha's phone started to ring.

"Pyrrha ? We need you to go back now !"

\- Jaune ? What's happening ?

"Team's CFVY's plane crashed, they are surrounded by grimms ! We are the only students still available, others are on missions. Hurry ! Team RWBY is already taking off."

\- I'm coming, just give me a second.

She jumped on her feet and saw Coco.

\- I'm coming with you.

\- You can't, you … you are still wounded.

\- It's not a question.

It wasn't an order, just an affirmation. Pyrrha saw Coco's decided look. She didn't need to speak, she would just never give up.


	5. Chapter 5

Yatsuhashi swang his gigantic sword around him, pushing back all the Grimms that were attacking him. He had a second to breath before they start attacking again. A big ursa exploded, sending spikes on the shorter creatures around it. Fox jumped to land near his teammate, both of them them were wounded and exhausted. Velvet had been badly hurt when the plane crashed, like the pilot, and was still in the carcass, enable to move or fight. They were trapped in a glade, surrounded by grimms.

They suddenly heard a noise, the sound of a burning reactor. At first Yatsuhashi did not believed it, but then he saw the plane coming right in there direction.

\- Glad the help is finally here.

As always, Fox only answered with a nod.

The plane stabilized above them and huntsmen in training landed around the two guys.

Team JNPR jumped into the fight loudly without any kind of strategy, but their work was effective. Soon they were hearing explosions and shots, along with the shock of the weapons.

Then Yatsuhashi and Fox heard a new noise : the roar of a machinegun. The colossus took a look and saw their team leader on the crashed plane.

Coco was standing on the carcass, slaughtering every grimm who was too far away from the huntsmen.

But she knew it wasn't enough. There was too much monsters, it was not a pack but an hord.

She felt her newfound semblance raging inside her. A little voice was whispering "Let it go."

"Okay."

A golden spark briefly appeared in her hazel eyes.

The aura flew to her hands, then to her weapon.

The machinegun started to spin with incredible speed. The whole machinery was glowing like it was burning. It felt hot but Coco kept shooting.

She kept shooting even when the firing rate was tripled.

Each bullet was more powerful and faster than the last. Each Grimm touched by one was ripped into pieces. After a few seconds, none of it was able to go through the artillery barrage.

The flow of grimm seemed to weakened, like the power of the machine gun. Coco stopped shooting for a second in order to let her weapon cool of. It probably saved her life.

An enormous grimm jumped on the plane and pounced on the young girl. A short burst of bullets pushed the monster down, but then theweapon let out a sweet crack with a much darker meaning.

\- Are you kidding me !? The young girl says.

The monster jumped back on the plane's and Coco had just the time to clearly see it.

The grimm was a skinny thing walking on his legs and was taller than an ursa. Gigantic claws on his hands while his animalistic head was crowned buy branches of deer. And that body was terrifyingly human and inhuman at the same time … really disturbing. The huntress remembered an old drawing of a dangerous alpha she saw in a book, but she couldn't get its name.

The deer grimm let out a piercing roar and pounced again on the young girl.

But this time she was ready to fight back.

The six cannons of the machinegun joined themselves to make a handle and the body contracted itself before ramming into the monster's ugly face.

The thing fell again on the ground. When it went back on it's feet, it saw a young sunglasses wearing girl jumping on it while swinging a massive mace.

That was the last thing the grimm saw before its head was smashed into bloody pieces.

The mace changed into a little black and gold handbag. All the grimms were running away, scared by the huntsmen and the lost of their alpha.

The hord had been defeated.

Coco went back to her friends.

\- Okay guys, I think we have a few hours before they come back, more than we need …

Yatsuhashi interrupted her.

\- Wait Coco, what was that ?

\- A … slight improvement … but don't expect me to do your work in the next fight. Even if i'm out of ammo. Did you saw team RWBY ? They were on there way.

\- No, but the nevermore that attacked us has desapeared too.

\- Fox looks alright but where is Velvet ?

\- In the plane, she is hurt.

The leader nod her head and went to see the faunus.

She was lying on the ground, her arm and leg were tied up, unable to move alone. Alongside her was the pilot who didn't seemed to be in a better state.

\- What happened ?

Someone entered the carcass

\- When the plane crashed, she was trying to sleep, she was exhausted. Yatsu and I could handle ourselves, but she hadn't that chance.

\- Nice to see you too, Fox.

She bend over Velvet. The young faunus seemed to be sleeping, but she opened her eyes.

\- Hi, how do you feel ?

Velvet winced when she tried to smile.

\- I've felt better. What are you doing here ? I thought you were in recovery.

\- I was. Don't worry, our VTOL is on it's way. We are gonna bring you home. Just wait till it finish scouting.

Fox joined them.

\- I think there is something … I have a bad feeling …

They hear Jaune's voice.

\- Fox, Coco … The taxi is here !

\- Good, we are gonna …

\- Coco ! There is a problem here ! I can feel it !

The teamleader looked at her friends blank eyes. She knew the redhaided was not the kind of people that talk a lot.

\- What's the matter ?

\- We found a cache of weapons in the forest, Velvet says. We destroyed it, but I think the White Fang is after us.

\- What !?

\- Guys ! We have a problem here !

This time Jaune was screaming.

\- Don't move, Velvet. We are taking care of this.

\- Wait, take this.

The faunus gave her own bag to her team leader before looking away.

\- Sorry, i'm not in fighting shape. I'm useless.

\- Hey, don't worry about that. You need to rest.

Coco gave her friend a warm smile while sticking Velvet's weapon on her belt. When she get out of the carcass, her smile disappeared.

Mostly because of the sound of an explosion.

The VTOL that dropped team JNPR and her was falling down in flames. It only took it a few seconds for it to crash.

\- I told you I had a bad feeling about this …

The huntsmen were surrounded by members of the White Fang. The faunus were under the trees, holding guns. Nobody was moving. It seemed like a simple sneeze would have unleashed hell.

A man with a cheetah like speckled tail showed himself, he had a long iron chain around his body and seemed to be the chief. He was applauding.

\- Congratulation students, your defense was impressive. But you owe us some weapons, so would kindly drop it ?

Fox and Yatsuhashi were ready to fight, but team Jaune and his team didn't know how to react.

\- Wha … what should we do ? Coco ?

\- We need to wait an opening … but reinforcement will take hours to arrive …

\- So what do we do ? Pyrrha aked.

Coco pushed a button on Velvet's bag, ready to make a machinegun appear.

\- We wait … and we pray.


End file.
